


service for baked goods

by birdhymns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, just something quick and sweet-yes like a creampuff, this is just a short break thing to refresh between succession chapters heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Strong arms get strong-armed into assistance.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	service for baked goods

Edelgard’s only locked the door and put down her bag when Lysithea pops out from the kitchen. “El! Can you come here? I need a hand.”

“Where’s—”

“No time for questions El, I need you _now_.” She disappears out of sight, and Edelgard lets out a soft huff of a laugh, pulling off her jacket and folding it over the back of a chair before following.

There’s a scattering of bowls, measuring cups and spoons, and a folded-shut bag of flour on the kitchen island. Lysithea stands beside the stove. She brandishes a wooden spoon in Edelgard’s direction with one mittened hand, the other hand holding the pot handle. Edelgard can see dough waiting, so she obediently takes the spoon. “What’s the occasion?”

“I was craving,” is the matter-of-fact reply, and Lysithea sets the pot on the burner, adjusting her grip so it presses evenly down, and grabs a bowl with eggs ready to go. She nods to Edelgard. “I’ll watch the time.”

Edelgard sets to stirring, quick while sure she scrapes the bottom, never letting the dough sit long—it’ll burn otherwise. Near the edge of the pot, the centre, the edges once more. When the motion starts to bother her bottom hand, she switches, continuing to stir in the same direction. Lysithea adds the eggs one by one.

Finally the bits of dough left by stirring have the appearance of wet sand, and Lysithea says, “Okay, we’re good.” She turns off the stove with a click, and transfers the dough to a piping bag. Edelgard grabs the baking sheet, tearing a sheet of parchment paper to put down. Lysithea flashes a grateful smile as she starts pressing out practiced swirls. “Thanks for the save, El. They should come out perfectly.”

“I’ll take one as payment.” She pulls up a chair to sit at the counter while Lysithea pipes, leaning to kiss her cheek before settling fully. “I know you’re reserving most for yourself.”

“Don’t test me.” Lysithea shakes a spatula in mock warning, before tossing it into the sink to wash. She slides the sheet into the oven, sets the timer, and sits beside Edelgard, cheek coming to rest against her shoulder.

Edelgard smiles, shedding the day’s fatigue and pulling Lysithea close, arm about her waist. “Where’s Hilda? Thought you would’ve have employed her first?”

“Second nap of the day,” Lysithea wryly replies. “She’ll have to beg for hers.”

“Better brace yourself then.” Edelgard glances at the clock. “All the smells should be waking her in, oh—”

There’s the sound of feet shuffling across the hardwood, and Hilda appears, patting her hair down into something mimicking order. “Baking?” She croaks, before, "Oh, hi," and moving to hug Edelgard, kissing the top of her head.

Lysithea gives a prim look. “Help with the banana cream, and I’ll consider it.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you're the one with a remote amount of arm strength/endurance, you get pulled into stirring the creampuffs when the eggs are added. Best done over heat, so far as I know. Also, banana liqueur makes for a great banana cream filling.


End file.
